Life Together
by lynnek1
Summary: this is pretty much all liason fluff.. there is always conflict but this is no ones fault.. NO MOB
1. Chapter 1

**.: CHAPTER 1:.**

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's negative" she said right before she sat down on the bed next to him, pulled her knees up to her face, and finally let the tears fall.

Jason wrapped his arms around her while she cried. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Elizabeth broke the silence

"Jason what's wrong here… we've been trying to get pregnant for a year now, and I was so sure this time.., why isn't it happening?"

"I don't know Elizabeth; maybe we should make an appointment with Dr. Lee just to see what's going on…if there is a problem"

"Yeah, maybe we should" she replied "I want so badly to give you another child and I especially want to give cam a little brother or sister"

"I know Elizabeth; it's going to be okay." He tried to comfort her. Elizabeth got up from the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to go call and see if I can get an appointment for tomorrow"

"If she can do you want me to come?" Jason asked

"No it's okay I can do this alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She said as she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Them she turned and left the bedroom. Jason took a deep breath and sighed before he left the room himself. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear Elizabeth talking to Cameron. Cam could tell she had been crying.

"What's a matter mommy? Did you get booboo?"

"No honey mommy is okay"

"Well why was you crying?"

When Jason heard this question he walked down the rest of the stairs and made his presence known. He knew Elizabeth would have trouble answering Cameron's question without breaking down again so Jason answered for her

"Mommy is just a little upset but it's nothing to worry about okay? Why don't you go up to your room and play with your trains?"

"Will you come too daddy?" cam asked

"Sure buddy, I'll be up in a few minutes"

"Okay" was Cameron's only reply as he bolted up to his room.

Jason walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just want to know what's wrong" Jason let out a breath and said

"Okay I'm going to go get Cameron and we'll go pick up some food from the diner"

"Okay I'm going to go try to get an appointment" she replied. When she turned to go, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him "I love you" he said. "I love you too Jason"

He want upstairs, got Cameron, and left. At the sound of the door closing she sighed and grabbed the phone and called the hospital

When Jason came home they had a nice family dinner while listening to Cameron tell stories about all the other kids in daycare. After dinner they were all on the couch watching a chuggin' Charlie movie. Jason sat on the end of the couch with Elizabeth's head in his lap using it as a pillow. Cameron laid his head on her belly while Jason stroked her hair. When it was over he could see that both his wife and his son were sleepy. Cameron was wiping his yes when Jason said

"Okay buddy I think it's time for bed, why don't you head upstairs and we'll be up to tuck you in a minute?"

"Okay" Cameron said half asleep

When he was out of sight Jason turned to Elizabeth "so…?"

She answered "I have an appointment tomorrow at one o'clock."

"Good, are you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked "yeah, I'll be okay"

"Okay let's go tuck cam in then get some rest" he said "good idea" she replied

When they made it to cam's room he was already in bed Jason leaned down and kissed his forehead "good night buddy" "Goodnight daddy, I love you" "I love you too bud" then Elizabeth did the same.

When they walked into their bedroom Elizabeth changed into a pair of cotton pajamas and Jason stripped down to his boxers, they climbed into bed and Jason said " try not to worry too much." At that she replied "I'll try, thank you for being so wonderful about all this" "I didn't do anything" he said "you always say that but you do so much by just listening" she said. This time he just replied with a simple "I love you" "I love you too Jason…so much"

He placed a kiss on her forehead "goodnight Elizabeth" he leaned over her to turn off the lamp then rolled back to her putting his arm around her waist. Slowly they both drifted into sleep.

**REVIEW!!!! I have this story written up to chapter 18 so let me know if you wanna see it keep going **


	2. author's note

**.:AUTHOR'S NOTE:.**

Ok so people have been asking about the history behind this story and I was just going to let it come out in the story but ill just tell you now

Here are some points to know

Jason and Elizabeth are married and cam is Jason's biological son

Robin and Patrick moved away from Port Charles for job opportunities

Later Jason got out of the mob and he and Elizabeth decided to move away as well

They decided they would like to be near friends so they moved to the same town as robin and Patrick and they are all best friends

Robin and Patrick are expecting a baby

When they left Elizabeth was good friends with Kate and Jason best friends with sonny but the mob was just too much especially with Cameron so they decide to cut all ties (Kate and sonny are still together but we don't hear from them till later)

Jason owns a motorcycle shop

Mercy hospital is the best hospital in the country and that happens to be where the group of friends live. Elizabeth is still a nurse along with robin and Patrick being doctors

Ok so that should give you a little back round if there is anything else it will be explained later in the story!


	3. Chapter 2

**.:CHAPTER 2:.**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning she rolled over to find the bed empty. She noticed a note on Jason's pillow. She picked it up and it read

Elizabeth,

You looked so peaceful and since

You don't have to work today I thought

I'd let you sleep in. I had to get down to

The shop and Cameron wanted to come so

He's with me. Call me as soon as your

Appointment is over. Try not to worry!

-I love you-

Jason

Elizabeth smiled. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. She got up, headed to the bathroom and took a long shower. She didn't realize how long she had been in there until she got out and read the clock. 11:15. by the time she was ready to go it was noon and she decided that it was just enough time to run to the diner and grab lunch before her appointment. She grabbed her purse and went to the local diner. It was a little diner called bengi's and it was just a little way down the street from their building. She and Jason loved the food and it also had a great kids menu for cam. He loved it for their famous chocolate chip cookies.

After lunch she rushed to the hospital seeing as she was already running late. While she sat in the waiting room it really hit her that something could be wrong. She and Jason may not be able to have another baby. 'No Elizabeth' she told herself 'stay positive. You're fine. Stop worrying' her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who stepped in front of her and said "Elizabeth, dr. lee is ready for you now."

"Thank you" was her solemn reply

When she got in the room Kelly ran some tests. Elizabeth was shaking she was so nervous.

Kelly lee came back in the room and saw her. "Elizabeth you have to calm down"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that we've been trying for so long. Did you get the tests results back? Is something wrong?"

"no Elizabeth something is very right, you don't have to try anymore… you're already pregnant!!"

Elizabeth was shocked. How could she be pregnant she just took a test the night before and it was negative. It had to be a mistake

She just sat there and stared at Kelly. After a few minutes Kelly spoke up "umm…Elizabeth? Are you okay?" and waved her hand in front of Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. **WHAT**??" Kelly chuckled a little and said "congratulations. You're pregnant!" Elizabeth just gave her a questioning look

"did you have any symptoms.. Morning sickness, dizziness?" Kelly asked

"well I was sick a few mornings in a row and I was late. That's why I thought I was pregnant in the first place but then I took a test and it was negative so that's why I'm here"

"oh Elizabeth those home tests aren't always accurate"

"umm… wow thank you Kelly" she pause, then it hit her "OH MY GOSH. I have to go tell Jason, he's going to be so happy" she jumped off the table to leave

"okay you're free to go just stop at the front desk and make an appointment for sometime in the next month, you also need to pick up your prenatal vitamins" Kelly said

"I will hanks again" then she was gone. As soon as she got back to their penthouse apartment she grabbed the phone and hit speed dial 1

"morgan"

"Jason you need to come home right now"

"Elizabeth honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I have news just get home as soon as you can"

"okay bye"

"bye"

at his motorcycle shop Jason scooped up Cameron and said "come on buddy mommy needs us at home"

"okay but can I come back with you tomorrow?" cam asked "sure bud"

Jason sped all the way home and rushed up to the penthouse with cam. As soon as he walked in Elizabeth ran into his arms

"are you okay" he asked as she pulled away "I'm good Jason, very good" he looked at her with question "umm…cam go up to your room and play with your trains for a few minutes okay bud?" "okay daddy" he replied

Once he was gone he walked over to Elizabeth and put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek "what happened" he asked

"IM PREGNANT" she said as she jumped into his arms. He did not see that coming. After a minute passed he pulled away and looked at her "you're…you're pregnant??"

"yes" she squealed and he picked her up and spun her around "Elizabeth that's fantastic but I thought the test you took was negative" he stated "it was but dr. Lee said that the home tests aren't always accurate….oh my gosh Jason I was so nervous I was shaking but then she told me I was pregnant, I was so excited I ran out of there and I couldn't wait to tell you. Are you happy?"

"am I happy? Elizabeth I'm beyond happy…I'm.. there is not even a word for what I am" he pulled her into his arms again and refused to let her go until Cameron came down and broke the silence "mommy, daddy" Jason looked at Elizabeth and she gave him a nod

"Hey bud.. come here" Jason said " we have some news for you"

Cameron walked over to them and Jason lifted him onto the end of the pool table. They still had the pool table because it was the one thing Jason refused to part with when they moved

"Cameron do you remember when I told you stories about when you were a little baby" Elizabeth asked and he nodded "well now mommy and daddy made a new baby which means that you are going to have a little brother or sister" Jason added

"Little baby" cam said as he pointed to Elizabeth's stomach

"Yes little baby right here" Elizabeth replied as she placed her hand on his little one

"Can I play with it' he asked innocently

Jason laughed "well the baby wont be here for a little while, but when he or she comes and gets a little bigger you can" he said

"Okay" cam was satisfied and ran up the stairs back to his trains

Jason pulled Elizabeth into a hug "I love you"

"I love you too Jason"


	4. Chapter 3

**.:CHAPTER 3:.**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to the feeling of Jason watching her. She opened her eyes slowly to see his amazing blue orbs looking back at her. She smiled and raised her hand to his cheek. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed.

"Elizabeth" he said with concern but when he saw her run into the bathroom he immediately knew what was wrong.

The slamming of the door had woke Cameron up so he ran into their bedroom and said

"Daddy what matter wif mommy?"

"Don't worry son, the baby is just making mommy's tummy feel icky, she'll be okay"

"okay I gonna go play trains" he said as he ran back to his bedroom to play with the chuggin Charlie train set Jason had bought him earlier that week. Jason stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door

"Elizabeth"

He got this reply "Jason don't come in here, I don't want you to see me like this"

"Elizabeth I love you, I want to help you"

He started to turn the door knob but she quickly locked it then turned back to the toilet while yelling "NO JASON"

He sighed and sat on the end of their bed waiting for her to come out. When the door finally opened a few minutes later he said

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…just a little morning sickness...nothing I can't handle"

"Elizabeth we're in this together I want to be there for you through _all_ of it"

"You can be" she replied "just not that"

She sat down next to him on the end of their bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She leaned into him but then pulled back when she noticed the clock on teir nightstand

"Oh crap, im late for work, will you get Cameron dressed and ill take him to the daycare at the hospital?"

"Sure but cam wanted to go back to the shop with me today and I already told him he could"

"Yeah he told me last night but then he remembered that one of the boys is having a birthday party at daycare today so he said he wanted to go there to get cake. He said he would go to the shop another day" she told Jason

"Ok well ill go get him ready then." He replied

"Thanks jase, love you"

"love you too"

Jason got up to leave but then Elizabeth stopped him "Jason I don't thin we should tell anyone about the pregnancy yet…I just want to enjoy it with you for awhile."

He leaned down and pecked her cheek "I agree"

Then he left to get cam ready

Elizabeth went back into the bathroom to get herself ready for the rest of the day. When she and cam walked into the hospital lobby they saw robin she looked at Elizabeth and said

"You were running a little late so I covered for you with epiphany" (epiphany also works here, she's not from PC she always worked here)

"Thanks robin I wasn't really feeling well"

Then Cameron chimed in "yeah the baby make mommy's tummy icky"

Robin's eyes shot to Elizabeth's "your Pregnant??!!!!"

"So much for keeping it a secret…thanks cam" she mumbled loud enough for both him and robin to hear

"Why would you want to keep it a secret? This is amazing!" robin exclaimed

"I know but Jason and I just wanted to enjoy it alone for a while before we told people"

"Oh I understand but can I at least tell Patrick?" robin asked

"Sure but no one else okay?"

"Got it"

"See ya later robin" Elizabeth said

"Yeah see ya! Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Elizabeth replied about to walk away, but not before robin could squeal "yey! We're gonna be baby buddies!" Elizabeth just chuckled and took cam to daycare

When Elizabeth was about to pick Cameron up she heard some one yell for her

"Elizabeth wait"

When she turned around she saw Patrick "hey Patrick"

"Hey" he said "I just wanted to say congratulations and tell you that robin and I want to take you and Jason out to dinner to celebrate tomorrow night"

"Sure that sounds fun" she replied "and thanks"

"You're welcome, I'll se ya tomorrow"

With that Elizabeth went and picked up cam and headed home. Jason was already there when they got home. They had a nice family dinner and she said

"Oh Jason, I for got to tell you that Patrick and robin know about the baby"

"I thought we weren't telling yet" he questioned

"We weren't but Cameron blurted it out to robin this morning when she asked why I was late. But don't worry they said they wouldn't tell, but they wanna take us out to dinner tomorrow to celebrate" she answered

"Okay that sounds fun" he said

the rest of the evening went smoothly and both Jason and Elizabeth couldn't help but think neither one of them had ever been happier"

**PLEASE review..this is my firat fanfic so i want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**.:CHAPTER 4:.**

Elizabeth was staring at herself in the mirror for a half an hour before Jason stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist. She was wearing a coral pink colored dress. It had a ribbon around the middle and stopped just above her knee **(dress is on my profile)**_ 'this may be the last time I wear this dress…I'm going to be really fat soon'_ she thought to herself

"Elizabeth you look beautiful"

"You don't think I look even a little fat?" she questioned

Jason turned her around and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and said

"No, you're not fat. You're net even showing and when you do get bigger you wont be fat you'll be glowing. You're having a baby honey, not getting fat"

"You're so sweet Jason, I love you"

"I love you too" he replied "now we have to leave, the babysitter is downstairs and robin and Patrick are waiting" he added

"Sure lets go" she said as he led her out of the room.

Once they got to the restaurant they saw Patrick waiting at the bar. They walked up to him and Jason asked "where's robin"

"Oh she's in the bathroom, she said something about the baby using her bladder as a stress ball" they all laughed then Patrick added "Elizabeth, while robin is in the restroom can I talk to you I wanna ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied the Jason said "I'll go get us a table and wait for robin"

"Thanks" Patrick said as Jason walked away

"Ok you can tell Jason this later but I just wanted to talk to you right now, I need a woman's advice" Patrick said

"Uhh... Ok what's going on?" Elizabeth questioned

"I want to ask robin to marry me but I need your advice on how to do it"

"Wow oh my gosh Patrick that's fantastic"

"Yeah, I just hope she says yes"

"Oh I know she will. Can I think about it then I'll help you plan something?"

"Sure thanks Elizabeth I appreciate it"

"No problem I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" he replied

They walked over to the table Jason had gotten them and robin was coming out of the bathroom

"Hey guys have you been waiting long?" robin asked

"No we just got here" Jason said as he got up to pull out Elizabeth's chair for her. The dinner went smoothly and they returned home. They paid the babysitter and since cam was already asleep they just kissed his forehead and headed to bed themselves

The next two months passed quickly and Elizabeth was now 4 months pregnant and she was getting a bump. It was bigger than when she was pregnant with cam at this time but maybe it was just a big baby. She was in the kitchen baking brownies when Jason walked in. just as she pulled them out of the oven he said "hey" he walked over and kissed her cheek

"Hey" she answered "what are you up to today"

"Nothing I thought me you and cam could go have a picnic in the park" he said

"That sounds fun let me go get him ready"

"Sure I'll pack a few sandwiches" he said

When they go to the park Cameron ran straight for the swings. Jason was laying out the blanket when he heard Elizabeth gasp. He quickly turned around to face her

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked

She just stood there and put her hands on her belly

"Eliz-"

"It kicked"

"What"

"The baby….it kicked.. Give me your hand"

She took his hand and placed it under hers on her belly. He felt a small flutter under his palm. He looked up at her with a huge grin on his face but hen saw the tears on hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I'm just so happy" she answered

"Me too"

That's when Cameron ran over to them.

"Hey baby" Elizabeth said

"Hi mommy"

"Do you want to feel the baby kick?" she asked and Cameron nodded. She took his little hand and placed it next to Jason's larger one. Just then the baby kicked hard

"Did you feel that" Jason asked Cameron and again he nodded

"That was the baby kicking its feet inside my belly" Elizabeth said

"Wow" was all Cameron said. Jason and Elizabeth locked eyes and smiled. They were the perfect family, but secretly neither of them could shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry its taking me so long to get these out... real life gets in the way lol…I just started a new job also so that's holding me back a little but ill try to update asap.**

**.:CHAPTER 5:.**

Elizabeth, Jason and cam had a great day at the park and then went to the diner for dinner. They went home and continued their nightly routine of a chuggin Charlie movie while they all sat on the couch. Next, Elizabeth and Jason tucked cam in and headed to bed themselves.

The next morning the got up and started the day normally. They showered and ate breakfast all before work.

"Well" Elizabeth started "I get off early today so ill get Cameron from daycare and we'll fix dinner for you"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you then, what time do you get off?" he asked

"It should be sometime around three, what time will you get home?"

"Umm… I should be done at the shop by five, home by five-thirty" he replied

"Ok. I love you" she said as she pecked him on the cheek

"Love you too"

Then they both left for work. It was two-thirty when she called

"Morgan"

"Hey Jase I'm picking up Cameron now then we're going home. What would you like for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything you decide to make"

"Ok then it'll be a surprise, I'll see you in a few hours, love you"

"Love you too" he replied. Then the call ended and he went back to work

It was forty-five minutes later when he received another call. When he saw the caller ID flash he knew something wasn't right. It was the hospital.

"Morgan"

"Jason, its epiphany. Um… I'm sorry to tell you cam was just rushed into the ER"

Jason stiffened "oh my god, is he okay" he was already headed out to his bike

"I'm not sure when I saw them Elizabeth was walking next to Cameron who was on a stretcher, he was unconscious"

"Ill is right there" he started his bike and headed to the hospital. Ten minutes later he was running through the ER. He saw Elizabeth and immediately rushed over and pulled her into a hug when he pulled back he looked into her eyes. They were blood shot from crying so much, she hadn't stopped.

"What happened" he asked franticly

"Oh god Jason I'm so scared. We walked into the penthouse and he said he wanted to go play trains so he started up the stairs and I headed for the kitchen. Then I heard him scream, he must've slipped because when I turned around he was lying at the bottom of the stairs. I'm so sorry Jason"

"Elizabeth, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I should've been watch-"

"NO" he interrupted a little too loudly "it was an accident don't blame yourself"

"I'm so scared Jason" he pulled her back into a hug

"I know baby, me too"

A few minutes later he broke the silence "did they tell you anything at all"

"Not really, just that he's still unconscious and they're running tests" she replied ans she pulled herself back into his arms

"He'll be okay Elizabeth… he'll be okay" he assured her. He held her in his arms while she cried; in his mind he was praying he was right.

**Sorry for the short chapter…and little cliffhanger…don't be mad at me I swear cam will be okay. I would never let a little kid get seriously hurt…REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**OK sorry it took so long. I have a little journal type thing that I keep my writing in and I lost it. Lol so that's why I haven't up dated sooner. But I found it a few minutes ago and posted ASAP. Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah…I AM NO DOCTOR LOL I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS ACCURATE I JUST GOT THE INFO OFF THE INTERNET.**

Jason and Elizabeth were in the waiting room. She was curled up in his lap both their hands on her belly. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Patrick came out. They both jumped up but Jason was the first to speak

"Patrick, what's going on? Is cam okay?"

"You guys better sit down" he replied as they led him over to the chairs in the waiting room

"Ok, so when Cameron fell down the stairs he suffered a pretty nasty blow to the head, causing a cerebral contusion, do you know what that is?"

"I'm a nurse so I know a little but can you explain it?"

"Sure, a cerebral contusion is a bruise to the brain caused by micro hemorrhages, which are small blood vessel leaks into brain tissue"

Jason took a deep breath and kept listening while putting his hand over Elizabeth's

"This occurs in twenty to thirty percent of head injuries and can lead to brain herniation. This is a condition where parts of the brain are squeezed past the skull"

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Jason was holding her when he said

"Okay what do we do?"

"Well all we can do is waiting right now and monitor him, some brain contusions heal on their own. We just need to keep him here to see if he needs treatment" he continued "when the tests come back we'll know if treatment is needed and if surgery will be required"

Elizabeth was still sobbing so Jason asked

"Can we see him?"

"Well he's getting some tests done so im not supposed to let you in but you guys are my best friends so I might be able to pull some strings, come with me?

"Thank you" Jason replied as he lifted Elizabeth to her feet and walked toward Patrick. When they reached Cameron's room Patrick said

"I have to warn you, he doesn't look like the same joyful little boy, he's got a bandaged head and wires and machines and stuff, and I'm sorry but you need to hurry because you really aren't supposed to be back here, you only have about five minutes" he continued " when you are finished I would suggest that you go eat and get some rest because he'll be here for at least a few days depending on if he needs treatment"

"Okay, thanks Patrick" Jason said

Jason and Elizabeth walked into Cameron's room. When they entered neither of them said anything. Elizabeth just put her hand over her mouth and continued to cry. They went to his bedside and sat down. Elizabeth raised her hand and put it on his cheek

"I love you so much baby, you know that?" she said "you have to get better for me okay?

A few minutes passed and Jason spoke

"Buddy we have to leave now and you have to stay here so the doctors like uncle Patrick and aunt robin can take care of you. But we will be back and remember we love you" he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. He turned to Elizabeth

"Patrick said we need to leave so they can run more tests. Lets go home and eat and shower and then we'll come back"

"No way. I'm not leaving him"

"Honey you need sleep and food and all this stress isn't good for the baby" he said as he led her into the lobby "robin and Patrick will take good care of cam and we'll come right back"

"Jason I'm so scared"

"I know baby me too but the doctors will take good care of him"

"Fine, but after I eat I'm coming right back" she said

"Okay" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and walking down the hall

When they got home they ate quickly then headed back to the hospital when they stepped off the elevator hey headed toward the nurses' desk. Jason kept waking and soon realized that Elizabeth was not next to him. He turned around to see her just standing there. She was extremely pale, and looked ill.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" he asked walking back to her

He was in front of her. "Jason" was all she got out before she fell forward into his arms.

**OK again, don't worry they'll be fine... and also ill tell you again. I know nothing about medicine and have no idea if this stuff even makes sense. Lol REVIEW!!**

**P.S. next chapter is a good one!**


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your patience!!

**.:CHAPTER 7:.**

"ELIZABETH!" he yelled as he caught her in his arms. He knelt down with her in his lap.

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE??!!"

Thankfully Kelly lee was at the hub when it happened. She brought over a stretcher and Jason lifted her onto it. He followed when they wheeled her away. When they made it to the exam room Kelly said

"I'm sorry Jason but you'll have to wait out here"

he threw his hands into the air then locked his fingers behind his head and took a deep breath. He sat outside the room elbows on his kneed and head in his hands.

Dr. lee finally came out and when Jason saw her he jumped up.

"is she okay? What happened? What about the baby?"

she held up a hand "calm down Jason Elizabeth and the baby are fine"

"thank god" Jason breathed

"elizabeth's blood pressure was a little high because of all the stress she is under, that's what caused her to pass out. We're going to keep her here over night to monitor that"

"she's not going to like that. Especially with Cameron here" Jason said

"Oh she wasn't, but I told here that we could pull her bed into cameron's room so she could stay with him" she said

"Okay can I go see her?"

"Sure" she replied

When Jason walked into the room she was sitting up and Jason ran straight into her arms

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Yes, we're fine but I have something to tell you. I asked Kelly not to say anything cause I wanted to tell you" she replied

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Were having twins" she said with a huge grin on her face

"WHAT" he yelled. She giggled and he pulled her into a deep kiss

"Elizabeth I was more than happy with one baby, but two… This is AMAZING!"

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Then she pulled away

"Now can we get back to Cameron?"

"Sure. I'll go get the doctors to move you in there with him. But you know you have to stay here tonight."

"Yeah Kelly told me but as long as I'm with you and cam, I don't care" she said

When they all settled in cam's room Patrick came in and they told him the news. He told them he was just checking on things but he would be back in a few minutes with more test results. When he came back he brought robin with him. She gave them both a hug and congratulated them. Then it was time for the results. Patrick spoke first

"Well, we have good news. There doesn't seem to be and swelling so Cameron should make a full recovery without treatment and should be out of here in a few days."

Jason said "that's great thank you"

Next Elizabeth spoke "when will he wake up?"

"well, we really don't know, he's just a little boy and his body has to recover, but my guess is that he will wake up some time tomorrow, but there's no way to be certain when exactly."

"Thank you so much you guys"

"No problem"

Patrick and robin left the room and Elizabeth said "what now"

"Now we wait." He answered

Elizabeth tried to get out of bed but he stopped her

"No, no, no Kelly said you needed to rest, stay in bed"

"ugh fine, I'll try to get a little sleep, it might actually be possible now that I know he's going to be okay, will you lay down with me, you need rest too"

"Sure lets try to get a little sleep" he said as he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He placed his hand protectively over her belly and she covered it with her own.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too Jason" she said and they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**So so so so so so sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy. Hope you like it! Review!**

**.:CHAPTER 8:.**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning she didn't feel Jason's arms around her. She rolled over and saw Jason holding Cameron's hand I his own stroking his knuckles with his thumb. He looked up to her sapphire eyes and spoke

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Any change?" she asked pointing to cam.

"No but Patrick was in earlier and said that it's only a matter of time before he wakes up."

"God Jason. I was so worried. I'm so happy that he's okay." She said as she tried to get up

"No no no" he said as he quickly made his way over to her side

"You aren't leaving this bed until you're checked by dr. lee"

"Well then go get her cause I want to sit with my son… and I have to pee"

"Fine. I will. Don't get up while I'm gone." He said as he left the room.

Later after Kelly had told Elizabeth that she was free to do whatever she pleased as long as she stayed away from stress, she was sitting at cam's bedside. Jason came back into the room with food from the diner.

"Hey" he greeted as he walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and handed her a bag of food

"Anything yet?"

"No. Jason why hasn't he woke up yet?"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, he will, his body has to heal on its own time."

"I know I just wish…"

"He would hurry up?" he finished for her. She nodded

"Me too but it'll happen. Don't worry."

"You did it again" she said

"Did what?" he asked

"Made me feel better with just a few words. Made me feel safe and made me feel like everything will be okay."

He leaned over and kissed her but she suddenly pulled back and looked at Cameron. He looked at her with question and worry and asked

"Elizabeth what is it? Is it the babies again?"

"No, Jason. It's cam. He squeezed my hand!"

She quickly got up and put her free hand on his cheek whil Jason covered cam's other hand and said

"Cam buddy, it's daddy and mommy can you hear me?" Jason felt cam squeeze his finger in his little hand

"Baby? Cameron we're here" Elizabeth said.

"Mommy? Daddy? They heard him mumble softly

"Yeah bud we're here" Jason said

"Daddy I'm tired"

"It's okay buddy uncle patty is going to come see you. We love you okay?"

"Mmk. Love you too" the heard him mumbles

Elizabeth sat back down and Jason was about to go get Patrick when he walked back in

"Hey guys how's it going in here?"

"Well he woke up but said he was tired and fell back to sleep. I was just coming to get you." Jason said

"That's okay. He's tired from all the meds." Patrick said "he needs rest. Just let me know when he wakes up so I can examine him."

"Will do" Jason said as Patrick walked out of the room

He moved back to where Elizabeth was sitting and covered her free hand with his own.

"Love you. It's going to be okay"

"Love you too."

*******REVIEW PLEASE. I probably wont update until I get some reviews cause that's what keeps me going to let me know what u think!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**.: CHAPTER 9 :.**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've been really really really busy with work and school and I just have not had time to write. I want at least 10 reviews before I will update again thought. That's what keeps me writing.**

Cameron was still sleeping and Liz was in the restroom. Jason was in the hall with robin when they heard the scream.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

He ran back into the room just as Elizabeth burst out of the bathroom. They raced to his side and Cameron sat up and opened his arms to his father.

"Where am I daddy?"

Jason was in his arms and he tried to pull away but Cameron wouldn't loosen his hold on Jason's neck.

"I'm scared"

Jason finally got cam to release him

"Its okay buddy we're here, don't worry"

"What happened daddy my head hurts"

"Well buddy you fell down and bumped your head pretty hard but you're going to be just fine"

"Mommy?" Cameron questioned

Elizabeth ran her hand over his forehead and pushed his curly brown hair back

"Daddy is right baby; you're going to be just fine"

Jason then said "Hey Cameron. Uncle Patrick is going to come see you would you like that?"

"Yay! He always brings me candy" they laughed

"Ok I'm going to go get him okay?"

"Okay. Mommy wills you lay down with me?" cam asked

"Sure baby" Elizabeth climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him

When she sat down Cameron poked her belly with one finger and said

"Hi baby brother, I love you" this brought tears to his mother's eyes then she realized he said brother

"You know what cam? Daddy and I just found out that there are two babies in here" she said as she pointed to her belly

"Wow! Two little brothers! Awesome!"

"Yeah but bud you know it could be little sisters right?"

"No mommy it will be brothers. Trust me I know" Elizabeth just laughed.

Just then Jason and Patrick came in and Jason asked.

"What's going on in here with my two favorite people?"

Elizabeth replied "well I told cam about the babies and he has assured me that they will both be boys"

Jason chuckled and that's where Patrick chimed in

"Really? Is that so? How did you know that bud?"

"I just know uncle patty. I'm smart"

They all laughed. "Well I'm going to check you out and thin I have something for you okay?" Patrick said. "CANDY" cam yelled

They all laughed and Patrick started the exam

************

When he was finished Patrick gave Cameron some lollipops and told his best friends that their son could go home the next day. Jason went home and got a bunch of chuggin' Charlie movies and motorcycles for cam to play with. They had a nice evening together and even though they were in the hospital they were happy.

The next evening they were able to go home. Elizabeth was worried about cam so he was resting all evening. They didn't want him up and moving around so Elizabeth and Jason brought his dinner up to his room and they had a little picnic on his bed while watching, of course, more chuggin' Charlie. The circumstances weren't the best but they were happy.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
